Użytkownik:Nulevoy/Saga Siedemnastu/Rozdziały
Saga Pierwsza Prolog Nie oglądaj się za siebie.. Nie ufaj nikomu.. Krąg musi się zamknąć.. Święta Bestia nadchodzi.. Zło nie może wygrać.. Nie tym razem.. Sanktuarium Natury Sanktuarium Natury przez wielu jest uważane za niezamieszkane przez żadkie Pokemony miejsce. Jednak zamieszkują to miejsce dwia legendarne smoki. Reshiram i Zekrom, którzy przed laty uratowały Unovę, cieszą się tam zasłużonym spoczynkiem. Ale na jak długo? Może czas spokoju się kończy właśnie teraz? Góry w pobliżu Sanktuarium Natury, jaskinia Do wyjścia z jaskini dobiegła jakaś postać. Staneła przy wyjściu, a światlo słoneczne które tam wpadało, oświetlało ją. Był to blond włosy chłopak o szarych oczach. Jego twarz była nieco brudna od krwi. Oparł się ręką o wylot jaskini, ukazując tym samym że zamiast zwykłych paznokci, ma metalowe szpony, które wyrastały z dziwnej blaszki umiejscowionej na zewnętrznej stronie dłoni. Z jego pleców wyrastały śnieżno białe pierzaste skrzydła, ubrudzone nieco krwią. ''- Chyba im już uciekłeś.'' ''- Taką mam nadzieję. Pięknie tu..'' - Tam jest! - chłopak odwrócił się przerażony, w oddali pojawiły się jaszczurko-podobne, skrzydlate stworzenia o świecących oczach. - Brać go! - Moje skrzydła.. Muszę im.. Uciec! - mimo bólu, rozłożył swoje skrzydła i wyleciał z jaskini. Próbował odlecieć na bezpieczną odległość, jednak stan jego skrzydeł na to nie pozwalał. Po kilku sekundach zaczą spadać w dół... Sanktuarium Natury, polana. Reshiram oraz Zekrom w tym czasie latali spokojnie po niebie gdy... - Zekrom uważaj! - krzykną do towarzysza biały smok. - Ależ Reshiram, co by się mogło... BUM! Z Zekromem zderzył się tamten chłopak i obaj uderzyli z hukiem w ziemię. Smok upadł kilka centymetrów dalej od niego. - Zekrom! Nic Ci nie jest? - Reshiram nadal krążył nad polaną. - Ała.. Jeszcze żyję.. - powiedział i się podniósł. ''- Zekrom...'' - Hę? Kto to mówi? - Zekrom rozejrzał się i jego wzrok spoczą na leżącym nieopodal niego chłopaku. ''- Zekrom.. Uratuj.. Uratuj.. Uratuj.. Uratuj.. Jednego z Kręgu...'' - I co jeszcze? - spytał. Wten rozległ się za nim szmer. Zekrom obejrzał się. Zaraz tuż za nim pojawiło się kilkanaście uskrzydlonych jaszczurów, gotowych do ataku. - I po co pytałem? Reshiram! - krzykną do towarzysza. - Zaczynajmy.. Kilku jaszczurów ruszyło w stronę Zekroma i nieprzytomnego chłopaka. Smok kroczył w ich stronę dosyć spokojnie. Nagle któryś ze stworów podleciał do Zekroma od tyłu. - Widzę Cię. Bedziesz pierwszy. - powiedział Zekrom i odwórciwszy się w jego stronę, wystrzelił w stwora elektryczną kulą, nokautując go. W tym samym momencie, Reshiram dobił resztę przy pomocy kuli ognia. Zekrom popatrzył na pokonane jaszczury. - To było zbyt proste. - powiedział odwracając się w stronę towarzysza, który w tym czasie podszedł do nieprzytomnego chłopaka. - Racja, chociaż to było zbyt proste tylko dla nas. - odrzekł mu wskazując na chłopaka. - Ale dla niego już nie. - Żyje? - Tak, ale zbyt szybko się nie obudzi. - Reshiram spojrzał w stronę gór. - Tylko że.. Ktoś musiał wydawać rozkazy tym stworzeniom. Ale kto? - Tak czy inaczej, zabierzmy go w bezpieczne miejsce. - mówiąc to, Zekrom wziął ciało chłopaka na plecy. - Tu jesteśmy zbyt widoczni. Reshiram kiwną głową i asekurując towarzysza, wzlecieli w powietrze i polecieli w kierunku pobliskiego wodospadu. Nie wiedzieli jednak że ktoś ich obserwował... Ta sama jaskinia pobliskich gór Jasnoniebieski skrzydlaty jaszczur spoglądał na polanę z wyjścia jaskini. Wten z ciania jaskini wyszedł jakiś mężczyzna o blond włosach i niebieskich pasemkach. Z jego pleców wyrastały duże, złożone błękitne skrzydła o białej błonie. - Rawr! - "powiedział" jaszczur i podbiegł do mężczyzny. - Wiemy przynajmniej gdzie jest.. - mężczyzna pogłaskał jaszczura po głowie i uśmiechną się, szczerząc rzędy białych kłów. - Teraz tylko czekać... Kilka godzin później, w nocy Spływ wodospadu niedaleko Sanktuarium Natury Reshiram rozpaliwszy ognisko, razem z Zekromem przyglądali się uważnie nieprzytomemu chłopakowi. - To człowiek, ale.. Czemu ma skrzydła i te dziwne szpony? - zauwarzył Reshiram, kładąc się na trawie w okolicach ogniska. - Nie wiem. Ale przed atakiem tych stworów, jakiś głos mi mówił, że to ktoś z jakiegoś Kręgu, czy czegoś. - Zekrom podrapał się po pysku. Reshiram na słowo "Krąg" uniósł głowę i spojrzał ponownie na chłopaka. - Krąg mówisz? Coś o tym słyszał.. - Popatrz! - przerwał mu towarzysz. - Chyba się budzi.. Rzeczywiście, chłopak zaczął się ruszać. Po chwili z trudem usiadł i przetarwszy oczy, rozejrzał się. Nie przytomnym jeszcze wzrokiem błądził po okolicy, w końcu jednak jego wzrok zatrzymał się na legendach. Na ich widok przestraszył się. - Gdzie ja jestem?! Kim wy jesteście?! Jak się tu znalazłem?! - pytał rozglądając się nerwowo. - Po pierwsze, jeśli chcesz uciec to uważaj na wodospad za tobą. - powiedział Zekrom wskazując na wodę za chłopakiem. ''- Skąd on wiedział że chcemy uciec?'' ''- Ćśśśśśśś!'' - Jestem Zekrom. - A ja Reshiram. - Ja jestem Trip. - powiedział już nieco spokojniej. - Tak właściwie to gdzie jestem? - W Sanktuarium Natury. A dokładniej przy spływie wodospadu. - powiedział Reshiram podniecając ogień w ognisku. ''- A dlaczego ja się nie mogę przedstawić?!'' ''- Bo nie chcę ich przestraszyć lub zniechęcić?'' ''- Zabawne..'' Trip westchną i popatrzył na ognisko, a następnie na swoje ręce. Płomienie odbijały się od powieszchni jego szponów, nadając im dziwny połysk. - My w Sanktuarium Natury mieszkamy już kilka lat, więc.. - przerwał mu rozmyślanie Zekrom. - Hej! Kto zgasił ognisko?! - zawołał nagle Reshiram wskazując na miejsce gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą palił się ogień. Zamiast ognia była istna bryła lodu. Wten z pobliskich krzaków zaczeły dochodzić dziwne szmery i wyszedł z nich ten sam mężczyzna co był w jaskini. Światło księżyca odbijające się w bryle lodowej oraz w kolcach na skrzydłach i ogonie mężczyzny nadawały mu groźnego wyglądu. - Oddacie chłopaka po dobroci, czy mam tą dobroć z was wymusić? - spytał się mierząc całą trójkę dziwnym wzrokiem. - Kim tu do licha jesteś?! - Reshiram i Zekrom staneli jednocześnie gotowi do walki. - Zadałem wam pytanie i nie zamierzam go powtarzać! - powiedział już mniej spokojniej szczerząc kły. - I jestem Colress. - A po co Ci on?! - smoki spytały niemal jednocześnie. - Nie wiecie? To szkoda.. - wycedził. - Ale między innymi bez niego to nie wyjdzie. Trip próbował wykorzystać sytuację i uciec, jednak będąc już przy krzakach, Colress wytworzył przed nim lodową ścianę. - Nadchodzi nowa era.. Era Świetlnego Kręgu! - Ach tak?! Posmakuj tego! - Reshiram wystrzelił w jego stronę kulę ognia. - Wiesz co? Żałosny jesteś. - mężczyzna zasłonił się przed atakiem skrzydłami. - Czas to zakończyć! Mówiąc to na jego rękach poławiło się coś na podobieństwo biało-niebieskich macem i uderzył rękami o ziemię. - Exelsior! - z ziemi w miejscu uderzenia rąk pojawiły się macki, które natychmiastowo owineły Reshirama i Zekroma uniemożliwiając im ruch. - Co do...?! Argh! - oba smoki zostały przygwożdżone do ziemi. Ich ciała zaczeły porastać lodem, po chwili zmieniając ich obu w lodowe figury. - Powinieniem coś zrobić.. Ale co? - chłopak przyglądał się poczynaniom Colressa, równocześnie szukając drogi ucieczki. - Prosze, prosze. Dwa legendarne smoki z Unovy pokonane przeze mnie. - Colress zaśmiał się i odwrócił w strone Tripa. - Czas na ciebie złotko.. Zbliżając się w stronę chłopaka, paznokcie mężczyzny zmieniły się w długie i zaostrzone szpony. Trip niemal czuł jego oddech na swoim ciele. ''- Trip, jako twoja druga dusza informuję Cię.. Że zaraz zginiemy.'' ''- Ugh...'' ''- To co? Mogę wkroczyć do akcji?'' Colress zamachną się by zadać Tripowi cios, gdy ten wykonał pod nogami mężczyzny ślizg i pobiegł w stronę wodospadu. - Gdzie on?! - krzykną Colress, odwróciwszy się. ''- Trip! Co ty do cholery jasnej wyprawiasz!?!'' ''- Uciekam stąd! Nie widzisz?!'' Chłopak wykonał skok nad wodą i próbował machać skrzydłami. ''- Kretynie! Przecież w tym stanie nie możesz latać!'' ''- Taaaaa.. Zapomniałem o tym... Ale dzięki za przypomnienie!'' - Aaaaaaa! - Trip z pluskiem uderzył w wodę i razem z prądem wodospadu zaczą spadać w dół. Kilka godzin później, rano Jezioro pod wodospadem Trip leżał nieprzytomny u brzegu jeziora pod wodospadem. Małe stadko Pidovów stało przy jego ciele, jeden z nich usiadł mu na głowie. - Pid, pid. - Pokemon pisną dziobiąc delikatnie chłopaka po głowie. - Hymhyhmmhmhy.. - wymamrotał powoli wracając do rzeczywistości. - Oveeee! - całe stadko odleciało. Chłopak z niemałym trudem wyszedł z wody i wstał. Podnósł głowę ku górze, w stronę miejsca z którego skakał. Następnie popatrzył na swoje ręce i plecy. Wszystko w jego ciele wyglądało normalnie, jak u człowieka. - Już pamiętam kim były te legendy.. - mruczał idąc przez polanę. - Tylko dlaczego nie zdawali sobie sprawy z tego że ten świat się zmienił? Może nie chcieli tego przyjąć do wiedomości? Mam tylko nadzieję.. Że potradzą sobie w nowej erze.. W której nie można ufać nikomu.. Erze Świetlnego Kręgu... Koniec Prologu Rozdział 1 - Nowe Ogniwo Elementy ułożone w odpowiedniej kolejności zamkną Krąg.. Otworzy się odwieczna tajemnica.. Zło jednak ma przewagę.. Świeta Bestio nadejdź i opanuj sytuację.. Ale nie ufaj nikomu.. Okolice Veilstone City - Abonent jest tymczasowo niedostępny. Spróbuj innym razem. - charczący głos z komórki kilka razy powtórzył tę samą formułkę. - Szlag by to! - zaklną Reggie rzucając telefon na siedzenie obok. - Gdy trzeba to nie odbiera, a gdy nie trzeba to raczy się odebrać. Nie rozumiem go.. Wyjrzał przez szybę samochodu. Przed nim ciągneła się długa i szeroka droga, tyle go jeszcze dzieliło przed dotarciem do domu. Westchną, schował telefon do kieszeni i po włączeniu silnika maszyny, złapał za kierownicę. - Mam niejasne przeczucia, że coś się wydarzy. - wymruczał naciskając na pedał gazu. Samochód z piskiem ruszył przed siebie... Veilstone City, dom w okolicach przedmieści Paul prawie dosłownie przewrócił cały dom do góry nogami w poszukiwaniu telefonu. Jednak po jakiejś godzinie poszukiwań usiadł zrezygnowany na kanapie. - Gdzie ten złom jest?! - warkną rozglądając się po salonie. Gdy rozmyślał o telefonie, niespodziewanie odczuł narastający ból głowy oraz w jego oczach wszystko stało się zamazane i szare. Odruchowo przetarł oczy, nic się jednak nie zmianiło, dalej wszystko było rozmazane i coraz ciemniejsze. - C-co jest..? - złapał się za głowę, a ból głowy coraz bardziej się nasilał. - Ała! Próbował wstać z kanapy, jednak ciało odmawiało posłuszeństwa. Miał dziwne uczucie, że zaraz starci przytomność. Albo chociaż zwymiotuje z bólu. ''- UCIEKAJ!!'' - Aaaaarghhhh! - wrzasną jednocześnie i z bólu i z przerażenia, tym samym spadając z kanapy. Będąc na podłodze ból głowy tak samo jak nagle przybył, tak nagle odszedł. Paul zamrugał kilka razy, wszystko widział już normalnie. Leżał na podłodze jeszcze kilka minut, próbując pozbierać się po tym co się stało. - Auuu.. - jękną podnosząc się z podłogi. - Najpierw cholerny ból głowy, a teraz pleców. Z trudem opadł się o oparcie kanapy i dotkną pleców w miejscu które go bolało. Były tam ledwo widoczne, jednak bolesne wypustki. Chłopak z bólu ugryzł wargi. - Muszę się skontaktować z Reggim. - pomyślał ponownie rozglądając się po pokoju. - Tylko gdzie ten... Jego niepewny wzrok zatrzymał się na jednej doniczce na parapecie. Wyrastał z niej dosyć duży, jasnozielony kwiat. Jego liście zdawały się wirować, a łodygi samoistnie poruszać. - Tam niczego przecież nie było. - wyszeptał. - To niemo... ''- Uciekaj!'' - Co?! - Paul rozejrzał się nerowo. Nikogo jednak poza nim w domu nie było, a jednak kogoś słyszał. Owy głos był mu dziwnie znajomy. ''- Już!'' - Kim jesteś? - spytał z lekka zirytowany z nutką strachu w głosie. - I gdzie jesteś? ''- Pomyśl..'' Chłopak odczuł ponowny ból głowy, jakby ktoś mu czaszkę rozrywał. Jękną z bólu, ale doszedł do drzwi wyjściowych. Wten zaczeło mu się w głowie kręcić, wydawało mu się że coś dookoła niego wiruje. A dokładniej liście. ''- Mam Ci pomóc w opuszczeniu tego domu, czy sam po dobroci wreszcie ruszysz swoje cztery litery?!'' "Tajemniczy" głos był coraz bardziej wkurzony i zniecierpliwiony, co Paul odczuł zwiększonym bólem głowy. Jednak niemusiał powstarzać, chłopak prawie natychmiastowo wybiegł w domu i biegł na oślep w kierunku lasu. Właściwie z własnej inicjatywy się tam nie kierował, "coś" go tam ciągneło. Przystaną przy jakimś drzewie, oparł się o nie ręką. Drugą natomiast otarł pot z czoła. Był pobladły z ogólnego szoku i zmęczenia. - To jest pozbawione wszelkiego sensu. Nic nie rozumiem. - wyszeptał i skrzywił się z bólu. - Ała.. Czuł jakby coś wrzynało się w jego dłoń, która była oparta o drzewo. Popatrzył na nią i przeleciał przez niego dreszcz. Albowiem z drzewa nagle zaczeły wyrastać pnącza, które owijały jego dłoń i się w nią wzrastały. - Nie! - krzykną nagle i bez większego problemu oderwał rękę od drzewa. - C-co do..? Jak?! Paul zbladł bardziej. Pnącza nie wyrastały z drzewa, tylko z jego własnej dłoni. Spanikował i ruszył na oślep przez las... Kilka minut później Droga w okolicach lasu prowadząca do Veilstone City Reggie nerwowo prowadził samochód, raz po raz zerkając na ekran telefonu. - No nie mówcie mi że się zgubiłem. - mrukną przyciskając pedał gazu. - Bo to przecież... Nagle pzosto z lasu, na drogę którą jechał "coś" wyskoczyło. Chłopak niezdąrzył zahamować i "z lekka" uderzył w "to coś". Mimo szoku, przez szybę zauważył że to człowiek. Pośpiesznie wyszedł z samochodu, by pomóc mu. - Czy nic się nie... - klękną przy potrąconej osobie, jednak zaraz po tym krzyną przestraszony. - Na Arceusa! Paul! Chłopak, wpółprzytomny z przerażenia, chciał sprawdzyć czy nic się bratu nie stało, jednak w tym samym momencie ten zaczą się ruszać. - Auu.. No co jeszcze? - mrukną Paul próbując się podnieść. - Nic Ci nie jest? - dopiero wtedy zauwarzył obecność starszego brata. - Jak ty się tu... Reggie spojrzał na jedną rękę Paula i ją złapał. Wten pnącza wyrastające z niej znikneły, a on westchną i popatrzył smutnie na brata. - Musimy się pośpieszyć.. - szepną jakby do siebie Reggie i pomógł chłopkowi wsiąść do samochodu. - Nie mamy wiele czasu. - Na co? - Paul popatrzył mu prosto w oczy, ten jednak odwróciszy wzrok odpalił samochów. - Kiedy TO się zaczeło? - Reggie prowadząc samochów patrzył ukradkiem na brata. - Ale co się.. - zrozumiał o co jemu chodziło i podrapał się po głowie. -Z jakieś półgodziny temu. Godzinę temu. Aaa c-co? - Powinniśmy zdążyć. - mrukną. - Na co? O co chodzi?! - chłopak robił się coraz bardziej nerwowy. Reggie zatrzymał samochód i popatrzył uważnie na niego. Paul jeszcze nie widział takiego wyrazu twarzy u brata. - Słyszałeś kiedyś o Świetlnym Kręgu? - spytał Paula po krótkiej ciszy. Chłopak pokręcił tylko przecząco głową. - Tak też sądziłem. Nigdy Ci przecież nie mówiłem. Ani babcia. - westchną i znowu popatrzył na brata. - Świetlny Krąg to w pewnym sensie złożona układanka, jednak by ją ułożyć i poznać to, co się za nią kryje potrzeba kilku elementów. A dokładnie siedemnastu. Popatrzył prosto w oczy Paula. - A ty jesteś jedym z trzech najważniejszych elementów. - powiedział, jakby chcąc to z siebie wyrzucić. - C-co?! Ale jak?! - chłopaka prawie zamurowało. - To nie jest możliwe! - TO właśnie jest możliwe, bo już się zaczeło. - Reggie unikał jego wzroku. - Ale ja o tym wiedziałem już znacznie wcześniej.. - Dlaczego nie mówiłeś mi o tym wcześniej?! - chłopak czuł ja traci nad sobą kontrolę. - Nie miałem innego wyboru! Zrozum! - wykrzykną, a kilka łez spłyneło mu po twarzy. - To zaczeło się jeszcze przed twoimi narodzinami. Byłem jeszcze dzieckiem, gdy pierwszy raz o tym usłyszałem. Nasi rodzice byli członkami głównej drużyny, zajmującej się odnalezieniem wszystkich elementów. Sądzili że ja jestem jednym z nich, jednak okazało się że nim nie byłem. Jednak wiedzieli że to ktoś z naszej rodziny dlatego... Mimo stresu, głos mu się nie załamywał. Paul natomiast patrzył na brata z coraz większym niepokojem i złością. - Twoje narodziny matka postanowiła zachować w sekrecie. Bała się, bo ojciec.. - przełkną głośno ślinę. - Zginą od Złych. Jednak gdy główni założyciele drużyny dowiedzieli się o tobie, razem z matką i babcią musieliśmy uciekać z tamtąd.. Z Unovy. Później matka umarła, ale kazała mi i babci obiecać że nigdy Ci nie wspomnimy o Kręgu. Nastała kłopotliwa cisza. - Ale skoro to ja jestem tym elementem.. To dlaczego dowiaduję się o tym dopiero teraz?! - Paul nie wytrzymał i krzykną na brata. - Chciałem Cię bronić! - odkrzykną mu. - To jest bardzo niebezpieczne, a ja.. Ja niechciałem żeby Ci się coś stało. Oczywiście, były niepewności do tego, czy to napewno ty.. Ale... - Jak się okazało to ja. - mrukną chłopak. - Niestety. Jeśli Źli się o tym dowiedzą.. - pokręcił głową. - Właśnie dlatego musimy szybko dojechać do głównej kwatery drużyny. Mówiąc to, Reggie odpalił samochów i ruszyli. - Ale.. Gdzie jest ta kwatera? - spytał już nieco spokojniej Paul. - Jak to gdzie? W Unovie. A my własnie jedziemy do portu. - odpowiedział mu. Przez resztę drogi nie odzywali się do siebie... Siedziba Zespoły Plazma, sala zebrań Przy stole po środku pomieszczenia siedzieli Ghetsis, Nate oraz Hugh. Obaj chłopcy patrzyli się w blat stołu. Nagle drzwi do pomieszczenia otworzyły się z trzaskiem. Cała trójka spojrzała w ich stronę. W drzwiach stał Colress oraz jeden z gruntów, który trzymał jakieś podełko. - Colress! - zawołał w jego stronę Ghetsis, z nutką niezadowolenia w głosie. - I co? Złapałeś go? - Niestety nie. Uciekł. - mówiąc to, zacisną ręce w pięści, ale po chwili się uśmiechną. - Ale mam ich, i to prosto z Sanktuarium Natury... Gestem ręki rozkazał gruntowi otworzyć pudełko. Były w nim dwa, średniej wielkości krzyształy, jeden biały, drugi czarny. Ghetsis na ich widok zmrużył oczy. Nate i Hugh z niepokojem przyglądali się kryształom. - Reshiram i Zekrom! Bardzo ładnie. - powiedział. - Ale co jeśli.. Jeśli zostaną uwolnieni z kryształów i zapragną zemsty. - Nie musisz się o to martwić panie. - Colress zaśmiał się szyderczo. - Dzięki naszemu agentowi, mają wymazaną pamięć oraz staną się posłuszni tym, który jako pierwsi ich uwolnią. Mówiąc to, wzią oba kryształy do ręki i rzucił je chłopakom. Nate złapał kryształ z Reshiramem, a Hugh z Zekromem. - Od agenta jeszcze się dowiedziałem, że Święta Bestia zaczeła się ujawniać. - powiedział po krótkiej przerwie Colress. - Oraz że kieruje się do Unovy. - Pięknie. Wiecie co robić? - Ghetsis odwrócił się do chłopaków, a Ci kiwneli niepewnie głowami. - Świetnie. Gdy zdobędziemy Świętą Bestę, Deminiczną Duszę oraz Czarnego Smoka.. Nic nie będzie wstanie nas powstrzymać.. Przed zamknięciem Kręgu.. I zawładnięcia światem... Koniec Rozdziału 1 Rozdział 2 - W Drużynie Nie znasz dnia ani godziny.. To nie może być zniweczone.. Przetrwasz czy się poddasz.. Ten wybór nie należy do ciebie.. Skończę.. Później..